1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting apparatus which linearly emits light using laser light as a light source, and a light-emitting apparatus system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a light-emitting apparatus which includes a leak that allows part of light guided into a light guide such as an optical fiber to be leaked out, and which causes a phosphor around the light guide to linearly emit visible light based on the leaked light.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H15-27121) and Patent Literature (PTL) 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-3598) disclose a technique for meanderingly or circularly placing a light guide of a light-emitting apparatus in a plane for surface emission. In addition, PLTs 1 and 2 also disclose a technique for reducing luminance unevenness of a whole region performing surface emission, by entering light from both ends of the light guide.